Revolution
by Amber.1023
Summary: Continuation if SC. Its been 1 year since Jin Kazama is gone and Nina Williams in the new CEO of the zaibatsu, Lars and Alisa by her side...But wait who is back?... Im not good with Summaries xP. Action, Adventure, Humor and Romance. Pairings are : Jin/Nina , Lars/Alisa , Asuka/Hworang , Xiaoyu/Forrest, Steve/Lilli. *NOTE :-Dont like the pairings ? Dont read*
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: **I got inspired after seeing Scenario Campaign, So I guess you can call this the continuation of it :P

**Disclaimer: **No I don't own.

**Unspoken **

The beautiful blonde women spoke from the microphone in front of all of the tekken troops, "I have appreciated all of your hard work for the past months, Yes our army is getting stronger but we don't know what is going to happen next, When will the G-corporation attack again..'' She continued her speech. From not so far there was a young man who was wearing clothes like he was the captain of the troops and a women with pink hair standing next to him. "Lars, looks a little dull today.'' Alisa said with the usual innocence in her voice. "Its been a year since he's gone…'' Said Lars. "We all do miss, Kazama Jin'' She said with sadness in her eyes."I am still proud of him, He sacrificed himself for humanity. I know she is sad because that day, That day when Jin disappeared she had sadness in her eyes…I still remember what she said, maybe If I'm such a saint, I could decide if he did right or wrong but im not''Lars said with a sigh. "With this I bid you all farewell'' Nina Williams did a salute and walked out from the stage. There was the chatters of the Tekken soldiers as she walked near the duo. "Alisa whats the plans of today?'' Nina asked. "You have to do the signing to bring new mechanical parts'' Alisa said with a smile. " anyone needs me ill be in the throne room'' Nina said with no emotion while walking away. "Battery low'' Alice said with a robotic voice, "Come on Alisa lets go to the lab" Lars said as he led the way.

**Authors Note:** Ok soooo…? What do u guys think? You can give suggestions for jin's come back , I haven't thought of it xP so the suggestions are open, Anyway if anyone is wondering where the other characters are they are gonna cme in the next chappie =D


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **No I can never own…

**Memories **

Nina's Pov

I look back and I see Lars and Alisa, They can be called the two people I trust. I knew they were going to come back when Jin disappeared…

**FLASHBACK:** " Miss Nina two people are here to see you, should I tell them to go?" A tekken force guard said. "Hmph. I know who they are, No need to worry". Nina replied. "Lars, Alisa why are you here?" She asked. "You know why we are here" Lars said…Alisa had lost one of her hand and her head was in Lars's hand "What happened to her" Nina said while leading the way out of the office room to the corridor. " " Lars said that with a lot of anger in his eyes. They all reached to the second floor by the lift. The second floor was also the floor where Nina's room and other empty rooms were. "Didn't think they will be after you too, Anyway here is your room" Nina pointed to a one door room, "And this is mine." She pointed to a two door room which was the first room in the line. "Alisa go to the lab you need repairs". With that Nina went away to her room.. "This is not going to be easy" Lars told Alisa with a sigh. **END OF FLASHBACK****. **My room, the only place where I can have privacy…I sit at the edge of my bed..I take the photo which was on the side table, It was a photo of father and I…I remember I was 11years old that time, We went for hunting….I miss father. I stand up and look at myself in the mirror. What was I and What am I now?The CEO of the zaibatsu… 3 years from now I couldn't Imagine being here

**FLASHBACK:** "Come on, stand still" She was losing her patience ... Nina Willaims was sent on a mission to assassinate a journalist, 6 months back she defeated Anna in the King of Iron Fist Tournament 5. Loud gun shots were heard, She smirked to herself for getting the job done…Nina had sneakily gone out of the area where the journalist was killed. She was walking down a dark alley when a car stopped her and 8 men came out from the car, They all were bulky and looked liked they wanted to pick a fight. "Get her!" one of them screamed. "A perfect workout I didn't have one for over a month…" smirking Nina went charging at them and did her sadistic cupid at the one who screamed earlier and now fainted. All of the 7 men came charging at her, Nina jumped very high and landed near the car. 4 of the men got hurt by their own head.. The other three which were left just recovered from the headache. The 3rd man came and start throwing punches at her she kept ducking and blocking and finally she did her sweep the floor technique, the man fell and Nina did her twisted mind move on him which caused more pain. The 2nd one came from back and she did her geyser's canon which made him go very high up in the sky..The last man came from front and a very quick speed Nina quickly did her blonde bomb technique and the man screamed in pain. "Weaklings… That was it?!" Nina said. She was going to the car to see who really was there she heard a clapping noise coming from behind the car and to her surprise it was… "Kazama!?" Nina exclaimed. The last time she heard of Jin Kazama was he was the new owner of the Mishima Zaibatsu. " I must say that was something…Maybe I am making a good choice here" Jin said with a grin, "What are you talking about Kazama, hmph. Do you want me to assassinate some one?" She asked, "No, Get in the car and I will explain". He opened the door for her, She came in and sat.. The car was more like a polished shiny black Lamborghini (I don't own) " What was it that you wanted?" She asked with her usual coldness in her voice. "We are going to the Zaibatsu, I will explain everything there" Jin said. " .." Nina waited patiently till the Zaibatsu came, It was a very long ride… No one said anything to each other. She stepped out of the car and looked at the Zaibatsu or Gargoyle tower, It did look like a luxurious place but when she went inside It was more grand than outside. Nina couldn't think of coming to this place again and again. "Where now?" She asked dully. "Throne room" Jin said casually. They went to the trone room from the elevator, The throne room was quite dark and there were a lot of guards there too. "Sit here" Jin requested. He sat in the big chair and there was a similar chair opposite his. Nina sat where Jin had told her to which was the opposite big chair. " Well..?" she was losing her patience. " I want you to be my personal body guard" Jin said. " What? Umm.. Why me" She asked, She was quite confused. " You were the best one I could find, I 've seen your skills today and I noticed in the previous tournaments too" Jin replied with a smirk. "I figured you were the one to do that earlier fight but I didn't know why…The offer is quite tempting but.." "Your salary is written in the paper next to you and You will also be living with me. Jin cut her off . "Hmm.. You've gotten yourself a deal" Nina said with a grin. She signed the papers and was heading off . "You should get your belongings, And start from tomorrow" Jin said. "Okay. Ill come back by 9:00 am" Nina replied and head to the door. **END OF FLAHBACK. ** "Lars come fast , I think I saw her going here" Alisa said while pointing to Nina's door . "What is she doing she has been over there for over 3 hours" Lars replied while putting his ear to the door and listening. "Do you think we should open it?" Alisa asked. "Ya, Alisa we'll open it" Lars replied he held the two door knob and quietly opened the door, They heard soft snores.. Lars opened the door more and they both saw Nina sleeping soundly on her bed with a photo in her hand. Alisa quietly snuck near her bed and saw the photo, It was her and Jin.. It looked like the photo they took in the Banquet. She was wearing the same black dress and Jin was wearing a tux.. It also looked as if they were dancing, They were hand in hand and Jin had his hand on Nina's hips. "Lars" Alisa whispered and pointed to the photo. Lars was looking around the room, it was new to him because no one was allowed to come to her room, Only the cleaners were allowed . The room was quite plain it was her favorite colour purple with a hint of black. Lars went near to the sleeping Nina and looked at the photo.. He didn't get shocked because he knew how close Nina was to Jin and vise versa. "Alisa lets go, We shouldn't be here.. Remember she is an assassin.." Lars said . "Oh yes! , Miss. Nina might get up, she won't be happy" Alisa replied. And with that both of them quietly left the room leaving Nina sleeping, with the photo in her hand.

**Authors note: **So, did u guys like it?.. Next chapter has a huge surprise written all over it! xD


End file.
